The prior art physiological measurement strip has an elastic strip and a measure unit. The measure unit has a main body and a signal processor. The main body is made of flexible material and a backside thereof has two conductive cloths. The signal processor is installed at a front side of the main body and is electrically conductive to the conductive cloth. Two ends of the elastic strip are buckled to the main body for being worn on the breast of the user. The conductive cloths of the measure unit are adhered to the skin of the user so as to measure physiological data. The data is transferred to a computer, a PDA, a handset, etc. wirelessly so that the user and medical persons can assure the state of the users.
However, the prior art physiological measurement strip can measure physiological information to prevent accidents. As a whole, it is not an ideal one, this is because the physiological measurement display has only one LCD display light to indicate whether it is operated normally, but no display is installed to show the data real time. Thus various forms of receivers are used. However this is inconvenient.
Furthermore in emergency, the physiological measurement unit of the prior art has no auxiliary function to alert the user or medical persons. Furthermore, the design of the prior art can not be matched to persons of different sizes. For those persons with great sizes, they are not suitable for wearing the physiological measurement unit and thus the measurement data are not accuracy.